


You'll always be my blue....

by JorJorFootball



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JorJorFootball/pseuds/JorJorFootball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It feel's like its been forever since she died... but your favorite reporter has come to comfort you and help ease the pain you feel inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll always be my blue....

Your heart aches, body cold, knees hurt, and all you can do is look down at this patch of dirt and reminisce heartbreaking memories.  
You try to remember the good times. all the happy moments you had spent with her, all the times you made her laugh and smile.  
You even go so far to remember the first time you saw her… but none of that helps rid this terrible burden you feel lingering on your shoulders.  
This patch of dirt is all you have left of the woman you loved, the woman you cared for, the only person who has made you feel something other than pain, loss, and agony in this world you’ve become apart of.  
Words run through your head but you can’t get them out.

“I could’ve saved her..”  
“This would have never happened if she met me…”  
“This is all my fault..”  
Your face burns you feel your eyes water up as these thoughts cloud your head. The last time you actually cried was when you left the vault yet somehow this hurts so much more.  
It’s then when a lone tear streaks down your face that you feel the embrace of someones hand on your shoulder.  
“Blue….” you hear.  
This name had become something that took away all the pain you felt ever since the first time you heard her utter that single word.  
“I…” she pauses unable to continue.  
You sniffle, and start to stand up. Trying not to turn to avoid her seeing you like this.  
She has never seen you cry. You wipe away the tear and start trying to lighten the subject.  
“I can tell you one thing I won’t miss…the cooking..”  
You let out a chuckle, yet receive no feedback.  
“Blue… it’s ok if-” she starts but you cut her off.  
“She always had this cute snort she did right after she laughed, it always made smile”  
Piper isn’t falling for this shift.  
“Blue.. you can-” again you interrupt her  
“Did I ever tell you the story about the time-”  
You feel her suddenly embrace you from behind, she wraps you up and all you can do is stand there unable to speak.  
You finally utter the words “I’m sorry Piper…” your words shake, “I just never wanted you to see me like this.”  
You take a breath and continue.  
“It’s just… after everything we’ve been through, being shot at, running from deathclaws… hell even eating those damn  
gumdrops at a campfire late at night, you saw me as this unbreakable wall of emotion. You saw me when I came to Diamond City,  
a man out of time looking for a son who was stolen, and with all that I never budged.” You take a second to collect yourself, trying to hold back all the pain you feel.  
“But this? Burying someone I love so much. someone who I care for is something that I just cannot hold back. I blame myself constantly for this death thinking how maybe if we never met she’d still be alive.”  
You clench your fists as all those emotions of sadness transform into anger.  
Yet you feel her clench you harder and all you feel is your lovers embrace, calming every nerve in your body.  
Silence runs through the air once again.

“Blue…”  
Before you let her even speak you start talking.  
“I love you piper, you’ve made the process of this wasteland becoming my home so much easier…”  
You can feel her smile on your back.  
“I love you too Blue..”  
Silence again in the air, her grip still tight around your back, a comfort you have felt like no other.  
“I need you to do something for me…” she says finally breaking the silence.  
“Whats that?”  
I need you…“ she stops takes a deep breath, then proceeds.  
"For me, I need you to not blame yourself for what happened… You did.. you did everything you could, and you will always be my Blue…”  
You put your hand on hers only to realize it’s no longer around your waist.  
You turn around to see no ones there….  
For a second you’re confused but then you remember. You remember how you lost the one person who made this wasteland a better place for you.  
You remember holding her in your hands, and how helpless you felt while she lay there dying. You remember with her last breath, her proclamation of how she’ll always love her “Blue”.  
You turn around and again face the patch of dirt in front of you. You reach into your pocket inside your jacket and pull out the one thing that wasn’t buried beneath the dirt in front of you.  
The one thing Piper always had on, the iconic hat you always hold close to you, never forgetting her memory.  
You clench the hat with your left hand, and take a deep breath.  
“You’ll always be perfect to me Pipes…”  
You lay the hat onto of the pile of dirt. You stand up, look at it again one more time and for once feel peace, the first feeling of peace you’ve felt since this tragic event.  
Now aware of where you are you notice the sun seems to be setting and the air getting colder.  
It takes all your strength but you finally manage to turn away from the grave, and do the one thing you’ve been good at since waking up in this wasteland.  
You walk, you don’t know your destination yet but you have a slight feeling you’re being guided by her.  
You smirk and think to yourself, even when she’s not right next to you she’s still leading you somewhere to find some hidden story.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed my story this was the first fanfic I have written and posted it on my tumblr and it got some good feedback so I decided to create an account and share it on here. Any feedback is welcomed and I hope to be able to write more things that you all enjoy and I promise they won't be as sad as this one.. Hopefully!


End file.
